Nagged to An
by ladyarctic
Summary: The Ans have a strange encounter while out on a bug expedition in the woods. Eds/Kankers first canon meeting, except genderbent. Based off of Vampiremeerkat's designs & lore.


The sky blazed blue, and the sun shone brightly down on the Cul-the-Sac in a celebration of summer; bright, warm and free. The air inside Ann's garage was hot and wet, thanks to the surplus of headlamps and humidifiers set all around the room to create the prime atmosphere for her unique pets. In front of her, a rhino beetle crawled on her wooden workshop desk, surrounded by various labeled jars, observation equipment, books and food for bugs.

"Not so fast, little fella!" She chirped, picking it up with a pair of tongs and placing it back in its assigned jar.

"I saw this thing in a movie!" An said as she closely observed it, "_I Married a Thorax!_"

Opting not to ask her what the movie was about (she decided she'd heard enough that time when An described _Alien _to her), Ann kept her attention focused on her insect collection. She took out a clipboard and a marker, and began her usual routine, "Ants, check." She said, ticking the box next to it, "Millipedes, check. Moths-"

"Yep. It's a bug." Anny muttered, disinterest clear in her voice. She held up a sealed jar and tapped on the glass, trying to incite a reaction from the cocoon trapped inside. No such luck.

Ann ticked the final box and put the clipboard down, beaming with excitement at her pink haired friend, "Well, Anny, the time has arrived for my monthly insect expedition!" She declared, holding up an empty jar with the word 'VACANT' labeled on it. She wasted no time in handing her the gear she'd prepared, "A pair of galoshes and sterile gloves to avoid bacteria and germs."

"Ugh." Anny grumbled as she took the gloves and boots with little interest, "Insects _bug _me." Anny said, yet felt too sluggish to laugh at her own pun, "I don't get why you like these things so much. They're not cute."

Ann chose to ignore her, and turned to An, holding out a shovel and a pair of plastic gloves, "An, for you."

"Okay. Ready!" Anny said, wearing one of the galoshes on her head in hopes of getting a rise out of her friend. Ann snickered as she watched her, nailing a jar shut.

"Set!" An shouted, shoving her head into Ann's space. She'd pulled one of the gloves over the top half of her head. Ann stared blankly as the glove began to inflate, then jumped when it popped - sending her friend flying back from the jolt. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Go!" Ann finished for them, walking over to Anny, who seemed to have lost interest once again, "Let us proceed to the forest!" Anny watched as Ann walked out of the garage, arms crossed. An stood up from the floor next to her, having accidentally lodged a jar into her head. She breathed heavily from her mouth.

"Follow the Nature Girl."Anny told her, and after getting no immediate response, she dragged her friend out by the nose.

* * *

Grass and twigs crunched under their galoshes as the Ans followed the path into the forest. The smell of rotting leaves and fresh air hung heavy in the air. All around them, they could hear the chirps and occasional fluttering of wings as birds flew from one branch to the next.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Ann asked her friends, marveling at the environment surrounding them, "All the splendors of nature, displayed in one giant petri dish full of life!"

Anny could only look around as tension slowly built in her stomach. It seemed like the deeper they wandered in, the darker the forest got. While Ann found the bird calls comforting, it was the opposite for Anny; they only sounded foreign and bizarre to her, sometimes even threatening with how loud they could get. Not only that, but the soil was wet from the rains of the previous day. She had her boots and gloves on, but the idea of having to trudge through mud and muck in search of whatever creepy crawlies her friend had set her eye on wasn't at all appealing to her. It didn't help that the trees were slowly being veiled by a thin mist, making the atmosphere even creepier than it already was.

"I think I swallowed a bug." An coughed next to her.

A sudden noise broke through the natural forest sounds, making Anny jump, "Huh? What was that?" It had sounded like a branch snapping and creaking under the weight of _something. _ She looked around, but the immediate area around them was empty. A bird's call echoed ominously in the air. Her heart thundered in her chest, and she felt her palms begin to sweat under the clamminess of her gloves. "That's it!" She hissed, "This nature stuff is for the birds!" She stormed off and rounded a corner, briefly disappearing from view.

"WHOAAAAHHHOOOO!" Anny screamed, her voice echoing in the forest.

"Anny!" An and Ann gasped, running to the rescue. They caught up and, much to their relief, Anny looked unharmed. She stood completely frozen, mouth agape, her gaze trained on _something_. They followed with their eyes, and…

"Whoa, way big." An noted, entranced.

Up front, spread between two trees, with at least five meters in diameter, stood an enormous spider web.

"It's a masterpiece of nature!" Ann beamed.

Anny stared at it, her mouth twisted with a queasy expression, "Looks like my grandad's hairnet." She noted, her voice having risen an octave, "Huh! Well, let's go guys." She quickly said, eager to leave. Her gaze only fell on Ann, however.

Oh, no. God, please.

"AN!" She screamed, looking back up at the web. Her fear was proven correct; An had glued herself to it, right in the center, bouncing and laughing like a kid on a trampoline. Anny's stomach lurched, "Get down, you maniac!" She yelled, frantically waving her arms.

An looked like a trapped fly, "Yee-haw, it's sticky!"

"You're disturbing the eco-environment." Ann huffed. She stilled when her ears suddenly picked up on another noise.

An paused her bouncing, "Uh. What was that?"

"Now you've done it." Ann chided her, but her voice was strained, almost like it was on the verge of breaking, "An, I suggest-"

That noise again. It was organic, definitely, but nothing she'd heard in the many animal documentaries she'd watched over the years. It traveled in the air, through the trees, running in a shiver up her spine. Ann gulped as dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain and rendering her speechless. Her skin erupted with goose bumps, and her body shook in a way that she could only chalk up to instinctual _fear. _She made a frightened noise, like that of a small animal sensing danger close in.

Next to her, Anny began to back away on shaky legs; where to run, however, she wasn't sure. Her teeth clacked together. She'd been crept out before, but now she was downright anxious. A ghostly whisper rang in the air, making her jolt and release an involuntary squawk from her trembling mouth. The whisper carried on and formed words, increasing louder and louder in volume. She stared up, terrified, at the branches clawing down at them.

_"An, Ann 'n Anny...sittin' in a tree…"_

An looked around from her suspended position with a puzzled expression.

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

"An!" Anny cried, cupping her hands around her mouth as Ann trembled next to her, still shocked silent, "An, get off that thing!"

The noise again. No doubt about it; it was _laughter!_

An gasped as she tried to get down, but struggled under the web's strength, "Help me, guys!" She yelled,"I don't want the fluid drained from my body!"

The panic set in. Anny ran towards her, no longer concerned about nearing the giant web, "Hold on, An! We'll rescue ya!" She grabbed her friend's feet and began to pull. Ann came up behind her and grabbed _her _feet as well, and soon all three were struggling against the web. Meanwhile, the chant resumed.

_"An, Ann 'n Anny…"_ The chanters sang. Anny's face was damp with sweat, _"Sittin' in a tree…"_ Ann struggled to step back, the mud under her feet making the soil slippery. She dug her front teeth into her lip and clenched her eyes shut, hard, as she tried to channel all her strength - what little there was of it - to break An free so that they could escape. Insect finding be damned! _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_ An felt her entire body being stretched out. The web began to give out, and it strained, until…

SNAP! It snapped off, sending all three girls flying back. They crashed into a nearby tree and had all the air momentarily knocked out of their lungs. There wasn't time to dawdle, however. The sinister laughter began again, closer this time, and all three girls openly shook with panic as adrenaline levels rose, sending a single command to their brains: Run.

All three took off as fast as their legs could carry, screaming as fright consumed them. It was short lived, as Anny came to a sudden stop when she caught sight of what was ahead of them. It was dark, but all three could clearly make it out of the three foliage. Three pairs of eyes stared back.

_"An, Ann 'n Anny, sittin' in a tree!"_ The girls screamed and took off in a wild dash in the other direction, even faster than the previous. They followed the path, and a brief moment of hope offered the possibility of going back the way they came. Said hope was fruitless, as they were abruptly faced again with the three pairs of eyes, having gotten there faster and blocking the only means of escape they were familiar with.

"AAAAGH!'" They wailed, spinning in their heels and taking off in the opposite direction.

"A way out!" Ann pointed ahead, "Through the trees!" They hopped over a fallen log into an open path - and plummeted down, headfirst and straight into a lake of mud. They popped up immediately, coughing.

"Help!" Anny screamed in both fear and disgust, splashing her arms down on the swampy much, "Quicksand!"

An's hands flew into her eyes, "I am blind!"

"My eyes!" Cried Ann.

They looked up, just in time to see something that made them instantly clam up in shocked horror. The spine-chilling laughter rang out, and all the three could do was scream as three figures came into view.

* * *

The Ans laid perplexed on the floor.

"Hey, Ans."

They were no longer in the forest.

"Nice of you to drop in."

They were no longer wearing their clothes.

"Hope you like our moms' robes." Said one of the boys stood in front of them. There were three of them; the one who'd greeted them, a tall redhead with a polka-dotted shit; the one who pointed out the robes, a messy-haired one in a black shirt; and a third guy, blond with buck teeth, stood smiling.

They sat up and examined themselves. Sure enough, they'd been changed into robes. Ann wore a blue one with the name 'Babbette' engraved on the chest. An wore a lilac one, this time with the name 'Rhoda'. And Anny, a yellow robe with the name 'Beth' written on it.

"How did we get into these…?" She asked, then jumped after realizing something. She yanked the collar open to peer underneath, but saw she was still wearing her bra and underwear. Next to her, Ann did the same, visibly distressed despite her undershirt still being on.

The three looked up to see the boys lean in, lips puckered. They yelped and flew backwards, backs slamming against the wall, inviting more amused snickering from the trio. The sound was the exact same as the one they'd heard in the forest; it _had_ been them!

"This is not good." Ann whispered down at Anny as they shook, flattening themselves as much as they could against the wall. The three boys approached, but immediately flopped on the floor in front of them. Anny stared down, puzzled. The tallest stared up at her from his position on the floor, though his eyes were completely hidden behind a thick wall of red, half-curled hair.

"Go ahead." He said, cupping his cheek against his palm, "Yell. No one will hear you."

"I'm Jay Kanker!" The blonde, buck-toothed boy announced. He sat closest to Ann, making her visibly recoil and press against Anny in an attempt to distance herself from him.

"I'm Larie Kanker." The boy with messy blue hair said, chewing loudly on gum. This, too, made Ann recoil; especially since _his_ gaze was fixed on her, despite the fact he was leaning on the wall closest to An.

"And I'm Tee Kanker." The redhead introduced himself, "We're the Kanker brothers. We just moved in."

"Uh-I-I'm Anny." Anny replied, her tone shaking, though she hesitantly smiled.

"I'm An." An followed after.

Ann balled her fist up to her chest, "And I'm-"

"We know." Larie interrupted her, "Double N. Don't you worry about that."

"Um." Anny tried her best to keep the smile on her face, though she was starting to feel as though it was turning into a sneer, "Do you guys know where our clothes are?"

"Oh, they're drying outside. You girls sure were dirty." Anny jerked up. At her vision's corner she could also see Ann's jaw drop. She turned her head to look at her, and they made brief, stunned eye contact. "We're gonna pop into the kitchen for a bit, girls, and fix up some home cookin' for ya." Tee told them, and got up off the floor.

"We'll be right back." Larie moved off the wall.

"Wait for me!" Jay soon followed, and all three boys ran off into the kitchen, making that _creepy _laugh as they went.

"This is very strange." Ann mumbled, "I've been sufficiently crept out. Let's go!" She turned, readying for a dash out the door, only to be stopped in her tracks when Anny grabbed her by the robe and pulled her back.

"Hold it, Double N." Anny laughed, making her friend's expression drop, "Where's your manners?"

"They took our clothes off, Anny!" Ann hissed, crossing her arms over her chest to drive her point, "They saw us in our underwear!"

"You're freaking out more than I am, and what you're wearing barely even constitutes as underwear." Anny remarked, casting a glance at Ann's plain white undershirt, which covered everything, even her stomach. Ann responded by enveloping herself with the robe. "They're new here. And they said they were gonna make us some food, didn't they?" An nodded next to her, interested in that particular aspect of it, "So what if they're a bit socially awkward?"

"But-"

"You wanna climb up the social ladder? This is how you do it." Anny placed her hand on Ann's shoulder, "We'll give them a welcome party, show them a good time, and they might put out a good word for us. It's win-win. C'mon, let's check this place out!"

Ann still wasn't satisfied. She examined their surroundings; it looked like the interior of a normal house, though something was odd about the way the walls were shaped, not to mention how _small _it was for a home in their neighborhood, "Where exactly are we?"

Anny walked to one of the windows and stared out, "Huh." They were in an open area, about an acre wide. The ground was covered in gravel, with weeds poking through it and old tires strewn about. Trailers in all colors and types surrounded them; some better kept than others. Clotheslines were hung and the clothes waved their colors in the wind like makeshift flags. "Looks like a postcard I sent my sister once." Anny noted, moving away from the window.

"Ah, TV!" An yelled, rushing to the old model sitting on a stand. She switched in on, but only got static. She tried turning the knob, and upon only getting more static, she began pounding on it. Still, nothing, "Ah, it's a rerun." She dismissed, then picked up a diving helmet she saw on the floor, "Nice space helmet!" She said, excitedly, as she put it on, "Take me to your plumber."

"This place is all sea-themed." Anny pointed out, taking in the diving helmet, the anchor hung on the wall, a wooden seagull displayed on a bookshelf, a miniature of a sailboat sitting on the TV, a ship's wheel, a swordfish displayed above the staircase... "Could use a bit more pizzazz though."

Ann scanned through the bookshelf, her eyes catching on a title in particular, "Interesting. _Hub Cap Digest_," She picked it up and flipped it open. Her eyes widened at the horror, "This book has no print! These pages are blank!" She snapped it shut and shakily put it back where it was, "We need to leave! This is a _madhouse._"

Anny's called for her attention, "Look! Artwork!" She cackled, her face reddening from how hard she was laughing, "_It's An and Jay!" _Sure enough; a paper was taped to the wall, two embracing figures clumsily drawn on it in what one could assume was crayon. Next to them were the words 'An' and 'Me'. It was easy to recognize Jay by his blond hair and grey shirt, and An by her ginger hair and stripped signature shirt. "How cute!" Anny tittered, then looked at the drawing below it. She shrieked with laughter, grabbing her stomach.

"Is that me?!" Ann exclaimed, gawking at the picture. Drawn on it was a stick-figure-like depiction of Larie, holding what looked to be an overtly curvy version of Ann. The only trait she could recognize of herself was her striped bandana!

It was becoming hard for Anny to breathe. She choked on air, laughter still vibrating on her chest, and she finally set her eyes on the final picture, "What the- AAAAH!" She screamed in horror. It was her! In a wedding dress! _With Tee! _"That's not funny!" She ripped the drawing off the wall, frantically crumpling it into a ball.

"Okay, girls!" Larie called, entering the room and holding a tray with three beverages sat on it, "Come and get some nice cold delicious soda!"

Anny tossed the now forgotten drawing aside and rushed over with her friends. They cracked open the sodas, mumbling various 'thanks' before chugging down. Ann took a second to suspiciously sniff on the fizzy drink, took a sip, and immediately choked.

"How about a video?" Larie asked as he put a videotape in the VCR, "Fish Bowl 2. A classic."

The Ans sighed and sank into the couch, momentarily contented. Even Ann seemed pleased. Anny reasoned that, with things going as well as they were, they'd be in for a pretty relaxing afternoon.

"It's so nice to have the girls home." Larie sighed as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a packet of Fishy Stix. Jay stared, displeased.

"Hey!" He said, trying to snatch it from him, "I'm doing the fish sticks!"

"Then give me the cleave-a-clob!"

"Guys, _shut up! _We got lunch to make!" Tee yelled at the both of them, and uncovered a stick of lard, "You wanna impress a girl, you gotta make her think you're a man that cooks." He lectured them as he dumped the entire stick on top of the burgers they were cooking, "Add a little Kanker secret sauce...ketchup!" He proceeded to absolutely drown the food with the condiment.

The Ans rose from their seats when they heard the sound of a food cart wheeling over to them. "Dinner's ready!" Yelled the three brothers, and the girls got up, excited. Then they sagged down when they smelled the overpowering stench of _ketchup _absolutely bulldoze the aroma of freshly-fried burgers.

"My, they're quite...greasy, aren't they?" Ann noted, yet still took one of them in an attempt to avoid being rude.

"Thanks for the food!" An announced without a care, and proceeded to absolutely inhale her burger, ketchup and all.

"Oh. Um…" Anny looked at the meal she held in two hands, almost gagging as she observed the grease seeping down on it. She'd never been the kind of person to mind her fat intake, but even _she _could tell that she was holding a massive cholesterol-inducing monster burg, "Oh, I've, uh, been on a bit of a diet recently…" She looked up at Tee, who was staring down at her expectantly. She felt an elbow dive into her side, and she looked over at Double N, who sarcastically mouthed the word 'manners' back at her. Oh, so that's how it was gonna be?

"Wow, smells great!" Anny feigned delight, "Hmm, ketchup-y burgers! My favorite!" Holding the burger up to her mouth, and trying her best to disconnect her mind from her taste buds, she chewed down.

"They're so cute." The Kankers whispered to each other as they watched the three girls slowly dine on the grub. Did all girls take such small bites? How cute. They turned to walk up the stairs.

"Be back in a minute, girls!"

"Yeah, we're gonna go and freshen up."

The minute the three were out of sight, Anny shot up from her seat. She pulled up the couch cushion she'd been sitting on, and didn't hesitate before throwing the burger under it.

"Anny!" Ann hissed at her.

"What? You're not gonna finish yours either! Come on, toss it in there before they come back!" She turned to her ginger friend, "You too, An-" She realized to her horror that An had absolutely devoured it. She was even licking her fingers clean.

"What happened to being polite and showing those boys 'a good time'?" Ann asked her, though she discarded her burger regardless (taking the time to wrap it in a tissue first), "I don't think disposing of someone's homemade burger into their own couch constitutes as a 'good time'!"

"Just because I'm trying to be nice doesn't mean I'm trying to give myself _heartburn!" _

"We're back!" A sing-a-song group of voices rang behind her. Anny threw the cushion back to where it was and spun on her heels, joining her friends on the sight that had left them gaping.

The Kankers were back alright - looking downright _awful_. A clear attempt had been made at looking more presentable than they'd been before, but the three obviously had no fashion sense. Not to mention that the clothes were damaged, full of holes, clumsily sewn-on patches, burn marks-

"Reminds me of a comic I read once!" An announced, "_The Attack of the-_"

"Hey!" Anny jumped off the couch before her friend could worsen the situation, "I've got an idea! Why don't _we _dress _you_ up!"

Jay looked down at them, "What for?"

"It's a custom at parties here in Peach Creek!" Anny channeled her acquired talent at fibbing from years of scamming other kids, "You guys already dressed _us_ up to party," She gestured at the robes they were wearing, "So in exchange, we dress _you_ up!" Ann frantically nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Tee Kanker shrugged, "Can't think of how you'll make us look any better, doll." Anny was taken aback; it was the first time she'd been called a pet name by a boy, outside of Nate's usual nicknames. But he gave _everyone_ a nickname. Was this different?

Larie beckoned them over with a 'come hither' gesture, "Knock yourselves out, our room's upstairs."

The Ans invited themselves up the stairs, and the boys led them into their shared bedroom. It wasn't as spacious as the rest of the house. The walls cracked in the spots that weren't covered with band and movie posters, and there was a mixture of different substances staining the floor, walls, even the ceiling. Moreover, other than a single bedside table with a fan on it and a built-in wardrobe where the boys presumably kept their clothes, the only piece of furniture present in the room was a single King-size bed. Did all three brothers share it?

"I think we're witnessing a level of poverty that we're unfamiliar with, Anny." Ann whispered in her ear. Anny rolled her eyes; the room looked _fine_. What's sharing a bed between siblings? She and her sis did it all the time when she was little. Well, she attempted to, at least; whenever she had a nightmare and was too scared to sleep on her own. Tammy wasn't very receptive on that matter.

"Dear heavens!" Ann shrieked, snatching her bare foot away from what it had made contact with. A pair of black briefs lay discarded on the floor. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"Pay no mind, muffin." Larie's voice whispered behind her, far too close to her ear. She jumped, and watched as he picked up the offending item off the floor, "Just my lucky briefs. You know how it is."

"I really don't." She whispered.

An accidentally knocked an empty glass over, and observed it roll over a half-eaten pizza, "Feels just like home!" She concluded, thinking back to her own room, "Got any comics?" She asked, and Jay was quick to perk up.

"Yes!" He cheered, making An jump at his sudden loud volume, "I like Evil Tim, and Awesome Zombie! Oh, and Robo-calypse!" He listen them out, "What about you?"

"All of those!" An answered. Jay was _glowing. _

Tee sat down on the bed, and nodded at Anny, "Do your worst."

"I'm fixing _all_ of this." Anny declared, then pulled Tee's shirt by the hem and yanked it up. He lifted his arms, taken aback, and it all came off in a single pull. Anny huffed triumphantly.

"ANNY! Good _Lord!_" Ann cried in alarm from across the room. Even An and the other two looked shocked.

"What?" Anny stared at them, confused at her outburst, then it came to her. The Cul-the-Sac was mainly made up of girls; outside of Nate and An's little brother, it was rare for them to ever come into contact with boys their age. She'd just acted on habit! "Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped, handing Tee's shirt back to him. With his hair still covering his eyes, making it hard to discern what kind of expression he was making.

"It's alright." He responded. His voice was distractingly low for a guy in his early teens. He sounded like he was in his twenties.

"Try this on!" She tossed him a denim jacket, trying to play it cool. She had a vision in her mind: a boy band vision.

"You're gonna look like Alien Loocah!" An told him, placing the diving helmet on his head, "From _It came from France!" _

Jay clapped, "I love that film!"

Ann was hard at work trying to tame Larie's hair, "Dear, it won't stay down!" She whined as she made another futile attempt at brushing it back. Larie leaned into the touch, visibly enjoying every second of having his hair played with.

Once they were done, the trio walked back down the stairs. Anny was about to ask what kind of records the boys had so the party could get _really _started, when Ann's eyes caught a glimpse of the kitchen through the open door.

"Oh my!" Ann cried, running the rest of the way down to take a proper good look. She pushed the door in, and it was stopped by the tide of object piling up against it. She couldn't see even a square centimeter of kitchen floor. The walls and ceiling were in no better condition, stained even worse than the bedroom had been. Chairs and tables were overturned, one missing a leg. A massive stack of dirty dishes piled on top of the sink, varying levels of _mold growth_ adorning them. It wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster zone! "Someone invaded your home and destroyed your kitchen!" She broke it to them, ready to dial 9-1-1.

"What? No, that's how it usually looks." Larie clarified, staring at it all with complete apathy.

"It _can't_ be!" She wailed. She placed her hands on Larie's chest, momentarily forgetting her attempt at staying as far out of reach from him as possible, and began to crowd him out, "Please! You three have already given us food and drink, the least we could do is tidy up this place for you!"

"Uh. You want us to do _what_?" Anny asked her, perplexed.

"Clean?" An repeated, her tone growing anxious.

"Out, out, out!" Ann ordered the Kankers, showing for a brief instance her more assertive side, then turned to the other two, "Alright, ladies! Let's get to work!"

"I never agreed to this!" Anny objected, but was silenced by a massive pile of laundry being pawned off to her.

"Commence washing!" Ann insisted, and handed An a brush, "And scrubbing!"

An and Anny quickly figured there was no use complaining, so they got to work on cleaning up. An obediently brought the brush to the kitchen tiles, scrubbing whatever she could reach, and slowly gathered the disposed materials into a pile to sort through and dispose. Ann focused most of her attention on the pile of dishes, rolling up her sleeves and working her way down. The sink wasn't equipped with rubber gloves nor a dish towel, so she had to stop herself from gagging at touching the moldy dishes with her bare hands. As she was doing this, however, An crashed behind her, making Ann accidentally knock the drying stack back into the water.

"An, you ruined my dishes!"

Laughing, An straightened up, carrying a large garbage bag, "Headed outside, Anny!"

Anny walked in, holding a pile of dirty laundry, "Slacker…" She rolled her eyes, and walked in without looking where she was going. As a result, she collided with Ann, who was lugging a stack of dishes. The noise could be heard all the way from the living room.

"It sounds like they're fighting in there." Tee said to his brothers as the three of them sat on the couch, unsure of what to do. Jay looked over at the window, where he watched An clean it with a rag. He sighed, dreamily.

Ann shakingly stood up, dizzy from the force of the impact, and looked down at the still collapsed Anny, "I'm going to sanitize the living area." With that, she left Anny to take care of the mess.

"Okay." Anny seethed, getting up off the ground, holding both the laundry and the dishes, "I'll clean this." She jeered, close to the edge, "I'll clean EVERYTHING!" She threw the laundry into the sink, causing soapy water to fly everywhere.

Somehow, they made it all work. Once the initial shock had worn off, Ann began scrubbing the living room floor with a sponge, occasionally drawing soapy water from a bucket next to her. Her movements gradually grew sluggish as her energy drained out. In the kitchen, Anny placed the last of the dishes back in the cupboard, stumbling and struggling to stand as gathered the damp yet clean laundry in her arms. When An wandered back in, dragging her feet, Anny handed the clothes over to her to hang outside.

After all the cleaning had been done, they gathered back in the living room. The Ans were noticeably beat from all the work, yet the three boys still stood in front of them, waiting for _something_.

"So." Larie spoke. As far as he was aware, they'd gone through all the motions; served drinks, set up a dinner, and dressed up nice. All that was missing was… "Do you guys wanna make out now?"

The question fell on deaf ears. "Dear heavens, I'm exhausted." Ann mumbled, trying to rub off the knocks on her back, "I'm going to need a long rest after this."

"Yeah, I'm _beat." _Anny agreed, and the Ans sat down on the floor. After waiting a second, Larie slowly walked over to Ann and reached out a hand to touch her back, making her start. He jolted back.

"Please refrain from touching me when I'm resting." She muttered, turning her back to him as she continued massaging her shoulder, "Thank you."

That upset him, "I'll touch whenever I want, lady!" He poked her for good measure, causing Ann to recoil away from him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, startled at the sudden change of tone.

"Whatever!" Tee threw his arms in the air, "Don't know why I even try anymore!" Next to him, Jay too, looked a lot less enchanted than he's been a few minutes back. Without as much as a glance in their direction, the Kankers entered the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of soda each. With sour expressions, they threw themselves on the couch, cracked open their drinks, and chugged. Then sat in angry silence. It went on for a full minute before the girls began to fidget and look at each other, confused about what had just happened.

"What is up with them?" An asked Anny, who shrugged. They turned to Ann, who rubbed the spot that Larie had poked.

"Oh dear, I think we've made them mad." Ann whispered to them.

"They're just sitting there." Anny then waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever, this 'welcome party' blows. Let's just go." With that, Ann perked up, happy the torment was over.

The three Ans made their way towards the entrance of the trailer, "This has been quite educational." Ann declared. Perhaps now, in the off-chance Nate ever invited them over to this place…

Anny took the doorknob, ready to put a conclusion to her strange day, "Hello, freedom!" She opened the door. Upon seeing what was waiting for them outside, however, her hair stood on end, and she let out a scream of wild _panic. _

There stood the Kanker brothers, having somehow gotten there before they did. They were no longer donning the clothes the girls had given them. Rather, all three were in a whole new level of unkempt. Hair a rat's nest, bags forming under their eyes, and wearing the lousy clothes they probably slept in. They glared menacingly, cigarettes dangling from Tee and Larie's sneers.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Jay asked, "You need to stay home and take care of the kids!" He produced a doll that looked like- scratch that, it _was_ Anny! Down to her hair and clothes she wore every day! "What about Anny Jr?" He pulled a string on the doll, making Anny's recorded laugh play ominously from the doll.

Tee held up another doll, this time modelled after An, "And An Jr!"

"Don't forget Double N Jr!" Jay said as Larie held up an Ann doll.

Three sets of beady button eyes stared upon their supposed mothers.

The Ans' joined scream echoed throughout the trailer park.

"That's IT! RUN FOR IT!" Anny howled at her two friends. They shoved past the Kankers and tore out of the trailer park, screaming bloody murder as they went.

Tee shook his fist at them, "That's right, run you cowards!"

Jay whooped, "Get lost!"

"And don't you come crawling back!" Larie yelled as they disappeared out of sight, still wearing their mothers' robes. Then he turned back to his brothers, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, look at them run!" Jay whistled, blown away at the sheer speed of An's frantic flight.

Larie cupped his cheeks, his mind replaying Ann's terrified face, "Just like a _real_ woman."

Tee blew a passionate kiss towards the horizon, towards _Anny,_ "I think I'm _in love!_"

The Kankers let out a joined sigh, then laughter bubbled up again. They snickered, laughed, and tossed their heads back as they cackled cruelly, foreshadowing the torment on the three Ans that was _far_ from over.


End file.
